Family Vacation
by Georgia Fifty
Summary: Anastasia joins the Grey family on there family vacation to Bora Bora. She is not only captivated by the sun and the ocean; she is also captivated by a certain family member we all know and love... Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing, E.L. James owns the characters! I am only bringing a story to life with the characters :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: NEW STORYYYYYY, I'm so excited for this story already. This is a quick little background setting for what is to come and so you know the key information for the story! I hope you enjoyyyyy

Disclaimer: As always the characters are owned by E.L James, I own nothing. I am only creating a story with my favourite characters :)

* * *

 _ **One week earlier**_

"Pleaseeeee Ana!" Mia begs me from the couch

"Mia, I can't get that much time off from work"

"Ana, you work practically every day of your life. I know for a fact that they owe you time off. You deserve it"

"I know Mimi but-….Wait, how do you know for a fact?" I ask confused

"I spoke to Hannah-" she replies sheepishly.

"WHAT! You called my assistant!" I'm shocked that she has gone to this extent.

"What choice did I have! I really want you to come with us. Kate's coming so you have to come"

I don't reply as I weigh up the pros and cons in my head. Mia walks over to me and stands next to me

"Picture this" she lifts her hands up and waves her arms like I can see the future in front of us. I giggle

"Me, you and Kate all lay on a sunny, hot, gorgeous beach in Bora Bora for a week while we sip on cocktails all day and party all night. You can bring your beloved books and read all day. Listening to the lapping of waves, feel the sand between your toes. How much fun does that sound!"

"Fine! I'll come" She had me the moment she mentioned books. Mia squeals and jumps up and down.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy right now!" She wraps her arms around me "We are going to have the best time ever banana"

"I can't believe you tricked me into this Mimi" I laugh at how persuasive she can be.

"That's because I always win! Okay, so the plan is that my family will fly out the day before because there's more of them and we won't fit in the plane. Then we will fly there the day after, okay?"

"Yep sounds like a plan. Are you sure I can't pay for anything?" I feel so guilty that I haven't paid for anything to go on vacation for a week. A place that _I_ know for a fact isn't cheap.

"Nope! You're not paying for anything, I've got it covered. Also, you're like family. It's Christian's plane anyway so think of it as your just hitching a ride with me" we both laugh at her justification of the situation.

"Your brother that I haven't met yet!" I have met Mia's parents and oldest brother Elliot, but I have yet to meet Christian. Any time I would go over he would always be at work or was unable to attend dinners that I was invited to.

"Don't worry a pretty little hair on your head. All you need to think about is packing a ton of bikinis to wear. Right, I have to go, I have a hair appointment. We can go shopping tomorrow to get anything we need for the trip and you need to call work and tell them you're not going to be in for a week" she kisses both my cheek and she is out the door.

I decide to do exactly what she said and I call my boss Jerry Roach. He was surprising thrilled that I asked for time off. He told me I work too much and deserve this time off. He offered for me to have this week off too but I told him I had things to take care of before I left.

After I end the call, I go into my bedroom and see what clothes I will need for the trip. I think I have most of the things I need but I'll grab a few things when we go shopping tomorrow. I need nicer outfits that will be suitable in front of her family. There's no denying they are rich and dress very immaculately; I don't feel pressured to change who I am to fit in with them because they are very down to earth people and lovely both inside and out. I just don't think my Forever 21 clothes will cover fancy dinners.

As I finish making a list of what I need, the excitement begins to set it. I'M GOING TO BORA BORA! I never thought I would ever go to such a stunning place in my entire life. It's been on my bucket list since I was little and I saw pictures in a travel book from the library. I'm so excited to feel the sun on my skin instead of the dreary rain of Seattle which seeps through my clothes.

Bora Bora here we come!

* * *

A/N: Soooo what did you think? I told you it would still be similar to Family Friend! Please let me know what you think by reviewing!

I have a lot going on this month with university but I hopefully won't leave you hanging for too long! Thank you for reading!- Georgia Fifty

Twitter- georgia_fifty


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **If you would like visuals for this chapter google- Bora Bora two story huts! Or just google bora bora to see the huts (I'm not the best at describing)**

* * *

 **APOV**

"WE'RE HERE!" Mia exclaims as the sign alerts us to put our seat belts on as we descend into Bora Bora.

I am exhausted from traveling for 16 hours from Seattle to Papeete then to Bora Bora. However, as the plane descends and I gaze out the window at the beautiful island my exhaustion quickly evaporates and excitement sets in. I'm speechless at the view before me, this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen in my entire life. It looks exactly like it does in the pictures, it doesn't feel real, it feels like I have been looking at a travel booklet and I will soon break my day dream trance. But I don't. The plane touches down on the runway and slides into the empty space near the airport. We climb off the plane and instantly feel the heat, we all changed earlier into shorts and t shirts so the heat isn't uncomfortable at all, _it's perfect_.

It's late afternoon so we are just in time to freshen up then go have dinner with everyone. I'm so excited to have a shower and sleep tonight, flying is exhausting. I've never flown for that long before, I have never left the country so this is a whole new experience for me.

We make a quick exit through the airport where we're greeted by people who work at the resort who hand us a cocktail and place leis around are neck, they show us to the golf cart which will be driving us the short distance to the resort. They inform us that the resort is practically all ours, there is one other family staying here but they are on the opposite end so we probably won't see them. I have barely said anything since we left the plane, I am stunned. The water is crystal clear, I can see exotic fish swimming around with perfect coral underneath. The people we have met are so incredibly kind and look so happy. There's palm trees and other magnificent plants lining the side of the road/large path the golf cart is driving us down.

"Kate, have you spoken to Elliot?" I ask Kate. Elliot and Kate have been dating for 6 months, they met through Mia when we all went out one night and Elliot joined us. Again, I would have met Christian then but he had work, well that's what Mia told us anyway.

"Yeah, I texted him when we landed, he told me he watched our plane land! They're going to meet us at the hut"

"They?" I ask curiously

"Yeah, him and Christian"

"So, banana, what do you think?" Mia asks from up front.

"I'm speechless Mia, this is incredible. Thank you so much Mimi!"

"Your welcome! You deserve it"

After another 10 minutes, we reach our hut and I am stunned once again. _I don't think I will never not be stunned._

When Mia said we were staying in a hut I picture a regular sized hut, like one a normal person would have. _I was so wrong._ It looks like a freaking house on water! All of the huts are above the water on platforms, so there is a wooden pier they are built upon. We drive down the wooden walk way to our hut. There is a circular shape at end with three humongous huts. One of them is for Elliot and Kate, the other for Grace and Carrick, then the last one if for myself, Mimi and Christian. I'm surprised when we drive to the biggest hut of them all and they tell us this is ours, I'm sure Mia requested the biggest one for all the clothes she brought. We are only here a week but we had two extra golf carts with all of our suitcases on them.

All three of us scramble off the cart and run to the door of the house. We enter and it's just as beautiful as the outside. The hut is made of wood so there is a lot of wood and earthy tones to the place. There is a main living area with a lot of windows and a door that leads to the back. There's a kitchen and dining room, two-bedroom downstairs, one for both me and Mia. We go upstairs where the master bedroom is, the room is almost as big as the whole bottom floor, it has its own private deck with a shaded bar and deck chairs. Through all the bedrooms there is a lot of windows which is nerving in case someone sees us but as I look out we look alone and nobody would be able to see us. I also love that there is glass on the floor so we can see below to the ocean. _This place is insane!_ I go back down to my room which has a comfortable white bed with an en suit attached; I look around and see there is a double door with a balcony with deckchairs. I can already tell I'm going to spend a lot of time there reading. _Heaven._

I go back through the main area to check out the outside deck. Mia is of in her room unpacking some of her stuff while Kate is over in her hut with Elliot. I push the sliding doors and step outside. There is a huge platform deck with a little swimming pool for us all, there is a large lounge space with couches and single chairs, I look to the right and see that this part is connected to my deck. Right at the edge of the deck there is steps to get into the water and there are no glass barriers for this part so people can jump in.

I look around again and out to the water, I can't believe I'm really here in this magical place. I'm so blessed and lucky to be here. I want to frame this view forever, its mesmerizing.

"Wow" I breath out unconsciously

"Beautiful isn't it"

I scream and jump at the foreign voice behind me. With my hand gripping my chest I turn around to see who it is. I grip my chest tighter as my heart beats faster when I see Adonis in front of me.

I see a tall muscular man wearing a white t-shirt with blue swimming shorts. _His muscles look like they could rip his shirt open any second._ I can see a faint outline of his chiselled chest and I can tell he works out. I look up to his perfect face and my mouth becomes dry. He has a strong jaw line that would cut me if I touched it. He has piercing grey eyes that hypnotise me even from the distance between us. His hair is copper and is perfectly wild and flops down over his forehead slightly. _Sweet Jesus….._

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump. I thought I would come and introduce myself. I'm Christian" _Adonis has a new name_

I lick my lips to wet my mouth to speak. I could be imagining it but I'm sure his eyes just went a shade darker but it could just be the sun light.

"Don't worry it's alright. I'm Anastasia Steel. It's nice to finally meet you"

We walk over to each other and we shake hands. The second our hands come into contact electricity ignites my body. I draw my hand back and frown. _That's never happened before._

"It's nice to finally meet you too Anastasia"

"Ana"

"I'm sorry?" he cocks his head to one side. _So cute._

"You can call me Ana, everyone else does"

"I think I'll call you Anastasia, it's a beautiful name" he smirks and I blush

"I also came to tell you that we will all be leaving for dinner in an hour. So, if you take as long as Mia to get ready then we are already 5 hours late" we both laugh at his comment. Mia takes the longest time to get ready, combined with Kate it's a nightmare.

"Don't worry I don't take as long as Mia, I'll go take a shower now"

We head back inside and part ways, he goes up stairs, I walk down my corridor. As we walk away I turn around to look at him again. _There's something different about him, I feel like a moth drawn to a flame. I want to carry on talking to him._ I turn back forward but then I feel eyes on me so I turn again but nobody is looking at me and Christian is still walking upstairs. I ignore it and go to my room and take a shower.

 **CPOV**

 _Oh my god she's incredible!_ When I stepped out onto the deck I thought I saw an angel as she stood looking at the water with the sun directly in front of her creating a glow around her perfect body.

Her hair looked like silk, I crave to run my hands through it. She has a perfect, petite, hour glass figure. She has long legs running from her shorts right to her brown sandals. When she jumped around she knocked me back with her eyes. They are the clearest and most beautiful blue I have ever seen. _They are as clear as the ocean below us._ Her clear complexion with a hint of a few freckles on her nose warmed me inside. _I could look at her all day._ My breathing accelerated even more and my eyes turned darker when I saw her lick her lips as he slick tongue swept across her plump lips. _Fuck._

I wanted to talk to her forever outside but I knew my mother would kill me if we were late to dinner. As we went our separate was I looked behind as she walked to her room. Her perfect ass swayed from side to side matching her hair. Not wanting to get caught I turned around and went upstairs to my room. I shut the door and leaned with my back against it.

"What is happening to you Grey" I say to myself

This girl has made me feel completely different in the few short minutes we have spent together. I am like a moth and she is the flame I am drawn too. All I can think about is her, downstairs, naked, wet, in the shower. _Fuck now I'm hard._ I need a cold shower if I'm going to survive this dinner.

 **APOV**

I finish the last coat of mascara and I think I'm done. Tonight, I'm wearing a short pink wrap dress with my blush lace up heals. I lightly curled my hair and put on light makeup like usual. I grab my purse and head out. I walk into the kitchen to grab a drink before me leave. I walk into see Christian looking gorgeous holding a glass of wine. He is wearing jeans with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. _Hot._ I bite my lip. He looks so good I just want to go over to him and rip his shirt off so I can really see his perfect body. _What? Anastasia, you need to calm down, he is your best friends brother... and just a man._ I have never thought that way about a man before so quickly, I've never even been with a man before so I'm shocked at my thoughts.

"Hey" I say after I gain my senses back

He turns around from where he was stood looking out the window. _Even hotter from the front._

"Anastasia, you look beautiful" he says as he looks me up and down. I blush again

"Thank you. So do you" I say and if I'm not mistaken I see a light blush appear but it's very faint.

"Would you like a drink while we wait for Mia?"

"Yes please"

He pours me a glass of wine and we sit down in the living room to drink our drinks

"So, tell me about you" he says

"Emm there isn't much to know about me. I'm 21 years old. I'm from Montesano, I now live in downtown Seattle where I work as the fiction editor at SIP, I… was-s recently…. promoted. I love book ever since I was little, they made me want to pursue a career in literature. I went to the University of Washington to major in English lit"

Hopefully Christian didn't pick up on my stutter about SIP…. I feel comfortable but also nervous around him, I almost told him but I can't. I saw a frown appear but he doesn't press the issue.

"Tell me, was it Charlotte Brontë, Jane Austen or Tom Hardy who first made you fall in love with literature?"

"Hardy" I look down to my lap quickly. _Why am I so nervous around him?_

"I would have guessed Jane Austen" My lip turns up into a little smirk and I straighten up with confidence.

We continue to stare into each other's eyes, the air quickly becoming thicker and thicker. I feel like I can't breathe from the intense and captivating stare he is showing. He is about to say something but the tension drops like a ton of bricks when Mia walks in.

"You both ready? Let's go!"

We finish the last of our drinks and walk out to our own waiting golf cart, Christian sit in the driver's side with me up front with him as we drive to the restaurant.

 **CPOV**

It's now 2am and I am lying in bed staring at the celling like I have done for the past 45 minutes. _I can't keep my mind off her._ We got back from dinner at 9, I wanted to carry on our conversation from earlier but Mia quickly swept her away to do girl shit. I kept my eyes on her all through dinner, it was really nice to see her relaxed around my family. She seems like she's apart of it. I've been cursing myself that I never attended family dinners when she was there, I could have met her a lot earlier. The way she giggles and smiles lights me inside, it makes my heart flutter. It's nice. More than nice.

Now, here I lay, and all I can think about is every inch of her. It's torturing me to have her close yet so far.

I toss and turn for another half an hour then I decide I'll go and get a drink and hopefully that'll help. I walk through the living area and see the kitchen light is on. I walk in to see the fridge door open with Ana stood with one hand on her hip and the other on the door as she looks for something in the fridge. _HOT._

"Ana"

She gasps and jumps then turns around.

"Christian! You've got to stop doing that!" She scolds but I can hear the amusement in her voice

"Nope. I think I'll keep you on your toes. What are you doing? Why aren't you asleep?"

"emm I couldn't sleep so I decided to get a drink. Why are you awake?"

"The same as you"

"I was just going to have some orange juice. Do you want some?" she asks me

"Sure"

She grabs us both a glass and pours us a drink before she joins me at the breakfast bar.

"So, you wanted to know about me. Now _I_ want to know about you" She asks me

"Also like you, there isn't much to know. I'm 25 years old. I was adopted at age 4, I grew up in Seattle. I am the CEO of Greys Enterprise Holdings which I built up myself. I too live in Downtown Seattle"

"Small world! You seem really proud of your company, tell me more" She ask clearly interested by what I have to say. It's nice to know she cares

I tell her about GEH and what the company does. I discuss how I built it up and other business nonsense. I'm pretty sure she got confused by some business terminology because her face presented a frown but she quickly recovered so she didn't seem confused or offend me. _It's cute that she is trying_. I tell her more about myself but not the one key part of me that I know will scare her. We soon finish our drinks. I want to carry on more but I can see Ana's eyes becoming heavy and she can't stop yawning.

"Come on, lets get you to bed. We have a lot going on tomorrow" I say

"Yeah, we do, I'm really excited! It's going to be so much fun!"

I walk Ana all the way to her bedroom door, I open it and stand a side to let her in.

"Such a gentleman" she giggles "Good night Christian"

"Good night Anastasia"

She shuts the door and I hear the sound of sheets so I know she is back in bed. It took everything in me to not follow her into that room and sleep next to her. _I want nothing more._ I drag my feet and head of too bed and pull one of the pillows close wishing it was sweet Anastasia's body.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? A few similar lines are in this from family friend (I told you new and improved :)) I'm going to take this story a lot slower and let the relationship grow and create a bond between them. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm backkkkkkkk! For those people who aren't following Loveable Storm, I uploaded for the first time in months yesterday. It's been crazy these past few months but I am now hopefully back for more chapters! I've thought a lot about this story and I have a lot of ideas of where I would like this too go! I hope you're excited to read, ENJOYYYY!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

I gasp as I wake up from my nightmare. It was the same as last time, the pimp finally broke into the apartment and saw me and my mother and beat us both but I couldn't move, I couldn't stop him. It's one of the worst dreams I have. I look to the clock and see its 6am, which is late for Seattle time because of the time difference of three hours. I decide I'm not going to go back to sleep so I jump in the shower to get the sweat off me.

After I shower, I put on a black t-shirt and navy blue Ralph Lauren swim trunks then head downstairs. I decide I shouldn't eat just yet so I make some coffee and decide to drink it outside and watch the sun raise for the last few minutes of it. I step outside and notice Ana sat on her balcony reading on the couch. _She did mention she liked to read but I didn't think this early._

"Good morning" I say as I approach her. She lifts her focused eyes from her book.

"Good Morning. I shocked, I thought I would be the only one awake this early, even with the time difference" she says as I sit on the couch.

"I'm an early riser" I sip my coffee.

"Me too"

"What are you reading?" I ask

"A classic. Jane Eyre" she has a little sparkle in her eyes when she tells me the book, I can tell she loves them just like she said.

She carries on reading as I drink my morning coffee. I don't want to say anything because I want to admire her for a few minutes before everyone else wakes up. She has the most perfect face and body I have ever seen. Her beautiful, silky hair is begging to be touched. She has a cute button nose that scrunches when she reads. Her perfectly plumped lips have the most beautiful tint of pink. Her body is phenomenal, her arms and legs are toned, she has a long t-shirt on so I can't see the rest of her but I'm sure it's just as perfect. She must feel me looking at her because she looks up from her book.

"Are you okay? Why do u keep looking at me? Do I have something on my face? Oh no is there something stuck on my face" she gets more and more flusters as she asks nervous questions and starts to wipe her face.

I chuckle at her "No, I was just… admiring the view behind you" _nice save grey._

"Oh… yeah its beautiful isn't it" she says as she looks to the view behind her.

"Yeah" I whisper as I still look at her, this is the only view that has taken my breath away.

She turns back and she meets my gaze. We stare into each other's eye for a few moments. I want to see those beautiful baby blues all day, more than a day. Her breathing has increased as I see her chest rise and fall more frequently, she runs her slick tongue over her bottom lip again then bites it. _Holy shit I think I'm dead! That lip bite was such a turn on_. I am about to move closer to her when-

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" _For fuck sake!_

My dumb ass brother comes into our hut and yells at the top of his lungs. I'm pissed as hell at him for interrupting our moment! _I'm gonna kick his ass!_ Ana jumped at Elliot but then started to giggle which calmed my furry. We both go to meet Elliot inside.

"Good morning, children" Elliot greets sweetly in a womanly tone.

"Elliot, what the fuck are you doing" I say through my teeth.

"My darling child come here don't me so grumpy" he runs to me like a little girl but I jab him in the stomach before he touches me. He knows I have touch issues so I knew he wouldn't touch me but I just wanted to punch him. He groans and Ana just laughs at our brother banter which I smile at.

"Well that's a wakeup call" he whispers "We're meeting for breakfast in half an hour then we are heading to the beach for the day. Mum and Dad are already awake , Kate is getting ready. However, we need to wake the beast version of sleeping beauty-"

"NOT IT" Elliot and Ana say in unison. _Bastards._ They both smirk knowing the don't have to battle the beast this morning

"Hell no, I haven't woken up Mia since we were children and I learned my lesson"

"You have too, we called not to do it" Ana says

"I'm going to get you both back for this" _maybe my reward can be to play with Ana…._

"Well I'm going to get ready….. Good luckkk" Ana calls back to me jokingly.

I walk towards Mia's room….. In summary; she screamed, pushed me and in the end I had to drag her out which she wasn't pleased about.

 **APOV**

We've just finished our breakfast with everyone and we're now at the beach relaxing. The boys are stood in the water talking while the girls are laying out on sun loungers. I am lay next to Grace and Kate and Mia next to her.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us on the trip Ana" Grace says to me.

"Me too. Thank you so much for inviting me, it was very kind of you"

"Of course, you are our family now. We all love you" I smile back.

I lay back and my mind wonders back to Christian. This morning was…. interesting. He looks even more handsome when he came down this morning. His hair was still wet from his shower and I wanted to touch it so badly! As I was reading I slightly felt his eyes on me and when we were looking into one another's eyes I got lost. His coper orbs enchanted me and I felt the pull to be closer to him but of course Elliot interrupted. I'm glad he did because I need to remember that this is Mia's brother, I can't do that _, can I_? What if we never worked out; it would be awkward if I saw him again. I don't want to put Mia or myself in that situation. Mia already lost her mind when Kate and Elliot got together, what would happen if quite Ana and reserved Christian got together. She would be speechless. I need to try and keep my distance or just keep things normal, just like friends. It's so hard when he looks like that. I just want to touch him and be near him. I have yet to discover deeper into his personality but he seems like a good person and very interesting and smart.

After a few hours of laying around and swimming, I decide to get up and get a drink. I head to the bar close to the beach, deeper into the palm trees and bushes that line all around the beach. I sit down while I order drinks for me and everyone else. As I wait I spot a man walking up to the bar. He is only wearing his pink swim shorts, he's kind of cute, he has a handsome face but I'm not drawn too him. He has a toned body but nothing like Christians chiselled abs. He sits in the seat next to me.

"Hello, I'm Michael" _wow he's English._

"Hi, I'm Ana nice to meet you" I say as I shake his hand.

"I'm guessing you're a part of the other family on this island with us"

"Yeah we are. We'll it's my friend's family really but I'm very close with them. Who else did you come with?"

"I came with my parents and my boyfriend" _ohhh he's gay, maybe that's why I wasn't attracted too him. His boyfriend is very luck._

We continue talking and laughing about life. This guy is really funny and everything he's told me about his family, they seem great too. Out of nowhere I hear someone cough behind us.

 **CPOV**

Today has been the hardest day of my life. Watching Ana laying around, swimming in nothing but a bikini showing off her body and not being able to toucher or do anything was a struggle! When she got out the water it was like I was watch her in slow motion. She looks like a bond girl, the water dripping off her body, enhancing her figure and toned body. I had to close my eyes and think of anything but her too calm myself down. It was a challenge.

I watched her walk away as she went to get drinks. When I couldn't see her anymore I looked away and saw my mom watching me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"First of all, that's no way to talk to me, we brought you up with manners. Second of all, can I not admire my own son?"

"Sorry mother. Also, you can't since he's a grown man and he's not a little boy anymore" I groan.

"You'll always be my little boy" she smiles "Anyway, what do you think of Ana, she's a pretty girl" She says but I can see the cheekiness in her eyes.

"Yeah she's beautiful" I look back to the direction she came from. I really like her. I've never felt this way about anyone. I'm not sure what I'm feeling, it's a new feeling. It's kind of scary and unsettling but I like it. I want to know more of her, I want to be closer to her, I want more than my usual life. My mother draws me back to the present

"If you're going to go for her, then you shouldn't waste time. People like her don't came more than once in your life" _fuck sake she's onto me. How does she know._

I'm about to respond and be defensive but she just smiles and lays back on the chair.

 _Am I that obvious?_

I decide to for once listen to her advice and go after Ana. I walk to the bar close to the beach and I stop in my tracks. I find her sat at the bar talking to a man, they're laughing and smiling. I feel a sense of jealousy, I don't want any other man drooling over her. She's mine. _Whoa Grey calm down, she isn't yours yet._ I need to calm down so I don't scare her off.

As I approach them I cough to make my presence known. They both turn around, the fucker is smiling at me and looking me up and down smiling? _Is he checking me out?_

"Christian, this is Michael. He's a part of the other family who is staying on the resort. Michael this is Christian" she introduces us. I reluctantly shake his hand to be polite.

"Nice to meet you. I came you help you with the drinks" I say

"Thank you! It was nice to meet you Michael" _yeah bye fucker._

"You too. Hopefully we'll see you both around" He grabs the drinks and leaves.

I grab one of the trays with our drinks and Ana grabs the other.

I want to ask her about Michael and who he was and if she's interested in him but I don't know how to bring it up. I decide to bite the bullet and just do it.

"So, are do you like Michael?" I ask. _What the hell was that, you could have brought it up more causally than that._

"emm yeah he's a nice guy"

"No, I mean more than a friend" she looks at me confused but then she realises what I mean. She's about to reply but she smirks.

"Why are you jealous?" she says back. _Shit I need to play this off_

"What, no I was just wondering if you were interest in him. I was just curious if we would see him more and-"

"Christian, he's gay" she says laughing at my nervous rambling. _What the fuck is wrong with me, I never ramble or get nervous-_ wait he's gay! I knew he was checking me out!

"He is?" I say in relief

"Yes, he's here with his boyfriend and parents" she says still giggling at me.

"Oh, good. We'll I mean it's good that he's found someone"

We make it to the beach opening where my family are.

"So, were you jealous?" she smirks

"Shut up" I bump her hip with mind as she passes me and we both laugh.

 _This trip is going to be interesting I know that for sure._

* * *

Well what did you think?

As I was writing I thought of even more ideas and I'm very excited too write them!

 **I HAVE ONE QUESTION: Should Christian be into BDSM? I'm not sure, it would be interesting if he was but I kinda want to change the story and try to make him more normal and calmer than in the books. What do you think? Please review and let me know :) - Georgia Fifty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! Who knew I would be back uploading quickly. I've fallen back into being obsessed with write fanfics and all I wanted to do is write…. Which is what I do! I wish I would have put the night time stuff into the last chapter but oh well I've learned what works best. LET'S GET STARTEDDDDDDD**

 **Ps: Thank you for your feedback about Christian being into BDSM! Almost all of you said for him to not be a part of it! I fully agree, it's something that has been done too much so I want to switch it up a little…. He will still be as dominate and powerful as ever.**

 **I'd also like to say thank you so much for the amazing reviews people leave me! I get so excited when I see even one-person review back! I think I'm going to do review shutouts for every chapter so I'll write todays down below!**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **CPOV**

We just got back from dinner with everyone. Mom and Dad and Mia were tired from the jet leg and traveling so they went to bed after dinner. Elliot and Kate snuck off at some point for some _alone time… lucky bastards._ It's just me and Ana left, neither of us wanted to go to bed so we decided to sit outside for a while. She's just gone to her room to get changed out of her dress. I pour us a glass of wine and wait outside for her. I hear the door open and I see her walk to the edge of the dock where I'm sat. She looks sexy even in her grey pyjama shorts and white camisole. Her legs look even longer and have a light sun kissed look like the rest of her body. She sits down next to me with our feet dangling off the edge and I pass her a glass.

We just sit for a few minutes admiring the view and just enjoying each other company. These moments of us not talking are never awkward. It feels normal, natural, relaxing which I like. I decided to apologies about me being so forward with the Michael situation.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being so forward when I ask if you liked Michael earlier. I was just curious since I saw you laughing together" I say, she blushes

"It's ok. I found it funny that you were jealous" she banters with me

"I don't get jealous"

"We'll what would you say If I told you I was lying. He isn't gay, he's straight and he asked me out on a date"

My eyebrows shoot up! _WHAT THE FUCK!_ My eyes darken at the thought of that fucker touching her, being closer to her, being with what I want to be mine. My fists clench.

"Oh my god Christian, calm down! I was just joking, he is really gay. I just wanted to prove you were jealous" she says laughing at my reaction.

"Liers have Karma coming to them Anastasia" _I can't believe she played with me…I like that._

"Anyway, maybe I am jealous. What are you going to do about it?" I challenger her

"I would do nothing because your Mia's brother"

"Why does that matter?" I'm confused why Mia would care

"Because she's my best friend and you're her brother, that's probably weird for her. I don't know if I'd want to put her in that situation"

"Trust me, Mia won't mind. If anything, she'd be ecstatic that I'm dating someone"

"Do you not date?"

"Not really. I've dated other girls before but I've never brought a girl home to meet my parents" I admit. I've had sex with girls but as harsh as it sounds, I never want more. I never see them after a few dates or hook ups.

"What about you?" I ask curiously

"Emmmm…. I've never even had a boyfriend so I don't really have much experience with the dating scene" she says looking into her lap. _Look at me angel._

"How?! Your absolute breath taking! How has a guy never swept you off your feet?"

She shrugs "I don't know, I've just never met I guy that made my world stop turning"

She looks up and into my eyes. I feel the familiar spark between us, drawing us closer. I can't believe she's stayed single for this long. She's the most amazing women in the world. We are so close already; I want to be even closer, I want to kiss her lips so badly. She hasn't backed away yet so I inch forward letting her know my intentions. She doesn't move so I take that as my cue that it's okay.

I lean forward and press our lips together. The second they touch, it's as if the world around us froze. It's just the two of us here. It feels like the air is crackling around us, as if fireworks are being set off as our lips mesh into one. Her lips are the softest, plumpest, the most perfect lip's I have ever kissed! I want to keep kissing her. I am about to place my tongue at her entrance but she pulls back a little to separate.

"I know you said Mia would be cool with this, I still want to take this slow. This is all new to me and I don't want to rush it because…. I really feel something with you and I don't want to mess it up" She confesses. I smile back to reassure her.

"I understand. We will take this at your pace. We'll only do what you're comfortable with just know I'm always here for you. I feel something for you too" I kiss the tip of her cute button nose

"Thank you" she blushes and looks back to her hands "That was a really good kiss though" she lightly giggles

 _I agree baby._ I'm glad she said that because now I know she's into me and enjoyed it just as much as I did. After a few minutes of us sitting close to one another I know it has to end before I do anything more and push her to something she isn't ready for.

"Come on, Elliot will probably be waking us up at the crack of dawn again so we need to get some sleep" I stand and offer her my hands which she gladly takes and I lift her from her spot. She leads to go back inside with our hands still linked but I don't move.

"Ana. Do you remember when I mentioned Karma?" she cocks her head to one side. I smirk at my plan

I pull her arm and with one quick swoop I lift her into my arms.

"This is pay back for lying to me. I'm going to throw you into the water" I inch closer to the edge of the dock.

"No Christian! Please don't" she struggles in my arms and grips my neck tighter.

"This is what liars get" I am about to throw to throw her when she screams

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" She grips me tighter than anyone has before "I-I can't… I can't breath….. ple-please put me down"

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK._ I can now she was being serious and she's having a panic attack. I step back and lower her down. The second her feet touch the floor she sprints off to her room crying.

 _Well done Grey you definitely fucked that one up!_ I feel horrible, I was only playing, I didn't realise she was actually scared.

I feel so ashamed of myself. I sign then walk to her balcony door. I knock on the glass.

"Ana, I'm so sorry; I had no idea you were serious. I was only playing, I didn't mean to upset you. Please understand I never meant to hurt or upset you" we've only just confessed our feelings and now I've fucked it up.

From behind the glass and curtains she speaks up, I can still hear the tears and upset in her voice "It's fine Christian. I'm tired, Good night"

"Okay, good night…. I really am sorry"

She doesn't say anything back so I bow my head and walk upstairs too my room to fall into a very restless sleep.

 **APOV**

I wake up from what feels like 2 hours of sleep. I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tired. I was restless for the entire night, I kept waking up every hour; My mind wouldn't stop thinking about how I messed things up with Christian. I can't believe I reacted that way, I was truly so scared. That was one of my biggest fears and I panicked and now I've probably scared him off! _Why wouldn't he run? Who would want to be with a dramatic, shy, inexperienced girl._

I want to try and make things right so it's not awkward for the rest of our trip. I see its 6:30 am; I remember Christian mentioned he was an early riser so I get up and go make him a cup of coffee so I can go upstairs and apologise. I take my cup of tea and Christian's coffee upstairs to his room and manage to knock on the door without spilling. He opens the door and I almost drop the cups straight on the floor. He must have just woken up because he answers the door with a bare chest and sweatpants that hang perfect on his hip. _How can someone be this hot right when they wake up._ I saw him with his shirt off yesterday and in his swim trunks but he looks even hotter in the morning!

"Oh… emm-I'm sorry I didn't know you were sleep. I-I'll come back" _I need to cool down for a second._

"No Ana wait, I wasn't asleep. I was just laying in bed. Please come in" I walk inside and stand awkwardly.

"I'm just going to use the restroom. Please make yourself comfortable" he smiles at me then goes into the bathroom.

I look round decide to sit on the bed and wait for him. I place the cups down on the night stand and sit up against the headboard and wait for him.

He comes out the bathroom and he smiles when he's sees me on his bed. I think I catch his eyes go darker too. I hand him his coffee after he gets comfortable next to me.

"Thanks for the coffee" he says as he takes a sip.

"Your welcome, I just wanted to come and apologise for last night"

He freezes mid sip

"You want to apologise to me?" he asks confused " _I_ should be the one apologising"

"No, it was my fault I ruined last night. I just got really scared. I have such a bad fear of water when its dark…... When I was a kid, me and my friends used to go to this little beach near our houses and one night we went down to hangout. We decided to dip our feet in the water and while we were stood there talking I cut my foot on a piece of glass that was floating around. I have never felt a pain like that before in my entire life. I was screaming, the pain was indescribable. Since that night I've never been in dark waters where I can't see what's floating around" I take a calming breath so I don't panic again.

"So, when you picked me up and I thought you were going to throw me in so I panicked. It was so dark and I couldn't see what was in the water. I know it's so silly for me to over react like that, I just- the pain felt like I was paralysed. I never want to feel like that again so I'm careful around dark waters." I look down at my lap while I'm talking, he probably thinks I'm a dumb drama queen.

"Ana please look at me" I lift my head to look at him and thankfully he doesn't seem disgusted or weirded out by me.

"Anastasia, I'm so sorry I put you through that. You didn't overreact at all! I fully understand why you got so upset. I truly didn't mean to upset you, I was just joking around. I really am sorry"

I'm so relieved he isn't mad at me!

"Can we just forget about the whole thing. There's not point us both going around in circles apologising"

"Of course," we both smile back at each other. I relax even further into the headboard and I yawn loudly.

"You still tired?" he chuckles

"I didn't sleep much last night" I say through my second yawn.

"Me either. Should we try and get more sleep before everyone wakes up?"

"I'd love too" I shuffle down so I am laying down in his comfortable bed. I look up and he's frozen looking at me

"What? Oh my god I'm sorry I thought you meant us lay together! This is so embarrassing. I'll go back to my room" I throw the covers off me and get up.

"No Ana wait! Please stay…. It's just- I've never slept with a girl in my bed before" he confesses.

"Oh"

"Please come back. It's fine, I want you here" _He wants me there, he's so sweet_

I walk back over to the bed and climb in and pull the covers up too my chin. We lay facing each other. We gaze at each other and at some point, my eye lids go heavy and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

.

.

.

.

Not for very long though. I startle awake to someone banging on the door. _SHIT! BUSTED._ Christian sits up startled by the bang too, we must have moved closer in our sleep because he is right next to me.

"For fuck sake, it's Elliot" Christian groans

"Fuck, what are we going to say to him!" I worry

"Christian wake your ass up!" Elliot says through the door.

I surprisingly think of an idea quickly; I hand Christian the now cold cup of coffee and I grab my cold cup of tea. I open the door to let Elliot in. When he sees me instead of Christian his eyes bulge out in surprise; but he quickly switches to a curious frown.

"What are you doing up here banana?" he asks curiously with the same face

"I just brought Christian some coffee to wake him up" I smile back. _Please buy what I'm saying._ Elliot looks past me to Christian, to make him believe me, Christian takes a sip of his very cold coffee and smiles. I feel so bad that must taste awful!

"Hmmmmm sure. Anyway, I came to tell you that the boys are women free today. I think the girls are going to the spar for the day." _Oh no I won't get to see Christian all day_

"Okay great, thanks for letting us know"

Elliot thankfully leave us alone but not before eying us one more time. _I hope he's not onto us.._

I shut the door and Christian spits his coffee back into his cup, he clearly couldn't swallow it.

"Jesus Christ, that tasted fucking awful" he says in disgust

"Thankful he didn't suspect too much. I'm gonna go get ready for the day" I walk over to him "I'll miss you today" _I really wish we could spend the day together._

"I' miss you too" he grabs my hand and strokes my knuckles.

"I'll see you later?" I try not to sound too excited.

"Later's baby" he replies back smiling. We slowly loosen the grip on each others hands, our finger tips slowly tingling in the wake. I head downstairs to get ready to meet the girls. _I miss him already..._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! It's not super long, I wanted to give little more background information so the story can escalate and they can become a lot closer!**

 **I also how a question again! For the next chapter would you like for there to be more conversation written with the family, so when the girl go to the spar would you like for me to write about that and the same for the boys? I want to write all about Christian and Ana but they aren't the only ones on this vacation! PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

 **SOOOOOOO MY REVIEWER SHOUTOUT GOES TOOOOOO….NELLE(GUEST)!: I wanted to say thank you for everything you said! I saw you were a guest account so I couldn't personally message you but I loved that you took a chance on Loveable Storm and loved it. Thank you for becoming a loyal reader of mine so quickly! Your reviews made my day, they were so kind and lovely! I very much appreciate it! THANK YOU TOO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! :) – Georgia Fifty**


	5. Chapter 5

_Helloooooooooooooo! I'm here with a new update! I planned for this too be up much sooner but I've had a crazy week and this chapter is really long! I hope you enjoy it! Let's get starteddddddd..._

 ** _WARNING: SOME MATURE CONTENT! PLEASE SKIP IF IT BECOME DISTRESSING..._**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **APOV**

I've just finished getting ready for the day and I'm about to go say goodbye to Christian but I'm quickly dragged by Mimi to our awaiting golf cart outside. Kate and Grace are already waiting so we are whisked off to the spar. All the girls are talking but I can't focus on anything but Christian as I watch the resort pass by. I wish I got too see him before I left, I don't know why but I have an urge to see him and be with him all the time. It was really nice this morning, confessing one of my worst fears and feeling comfortable and natural with him. I want to tell him everything about myself which is unusual for me, I'm so shy and private, I hate being the centre of attention so I don't really like telling people things about myself. With him its different. I also slept amazingly when we fell asleep in his bed, before we were woken by Elliot. I felt amazing and well rested. I also feel hot and bother after he pushed me up against his door and said those amazing things too me. I felt less hesitant to be with him, I want to be with him, I'm not worry as much about what Mia or everyone else will say. All I want to do is be close to him, touch him, kiss him, have…..

"Hey, banana! Do u wanna come back to the golf cart" Mia snaps me out of my day dreaming state

"Oh, sorry mimi"

"What were you thinking about?" _Ohhh if only you knew…. You'd kill me_

"Nothing, I was just admiring the view! I'll probably never thank you for bringing me" _I'm definitely thanking her for more than the amazing place we are at_

"Ana, seriously, you need to stop thanking me! I wouldn't want anyone else her with us! I told you; your apart of our family now" I smile back at her and force myself to focus on the conversation.

.

.

.

We arrive at the spa. We are greeted by a woman holding a tray with glasses of champagne which we all gladly take. We look at the 'menu' of all the different treatments they offer and we decided to get an aromatherapy massage and a hot stone massage to really relax. Me and Kate are going in the same room and Mia and Grace will go together in another room. We spilt off and change into our robes and slippers; then me Kate link arms and head to our rooms where we are told to lay down then we are covered with a sheet so we can take our ropes off.

She begins my massage and I immediately start to relax. I've been so busy these past few months, I've been working constantly and I rarely take time for self-care so my body is loving this. I'm loving this entire trip, I final realise that I need to take time for myself and take time off from work.

"Kate, how are things with you and Elliot?" I ask.

"They're great, I've been thinking about asking him to move in with me"

"Wow really! That's exciting! Are you readying for this step?"

"Yeah, I'm sick of us going back and forth to each other's places every night. I want a place that's ours and a place we come home to every night"

"That sounds amazing Kate. I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks banana! How's your love life going?" she asks

 _Don't blush Ana. Don't blush Ana. Don't blush Ana._

"Emmmm…. It's kind of none existence"

"I told you, guys are practically falling at your feet. You need to open your eyes and see it!"

I chuckle "Your delusional. No guys aren't even paying attention to me, and even if they are none of them I'm attracted too" _Well apart from one guy…._

"Seriously, _you_ are the one who's delusional! I have a list of guys I know that have mentioned they find you attractive. And I'm not even talking about the guys on the street or in bars who stare at you" I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, what's it like living with the moodiest person on the plant?" she asks

"Who?" I know Mia can be snappy when she's tired or hungry but she's our best friend and Kate would never speak about her in that way

"Christian! I honestly don't know how you can bare to be with him 24/7" _I wish we had longer time together_

"He's not that bad. He's been really nice to me"

"God when I first went over to meet Grace and Carrick, I met him to, he was so cold and forward with me. It was odd. He was so focused on his work and like as you know; he doesn't come to family dinners as often as everyone else. Don't get me wrong he's a good guy but he's just weird"

After Kate called him weird anger struck through me. She knows nothing about him! She doesn't know him like I know him! He's amazing

"He's not weird! He's a lovely man, he has an amazing work ethic and is probably very focused on his work which is why he is so successful!" I didn't mean it to come out snappy but I mad that she would be so judgement of him.

"Okay, jeez I'm sorry! Did I strike a nerve?" _shit I shouldn't have mentioned anything!_

"No, you haven't…. it's just…I hate when people judge others without truly knowing them. Everyone's different and we should accept everyone and not diminish them just because they are different to our own personalities"

"True" she places her face into the face hole too enjoy the rest of the massage

I try to calm down but that pissed me off. _Why did it though?_ I shouldn't be getting this mad, right? I wouldn't even get mad if she called me weird. I just felt the need to defend him. _Oh, shit I really am getting attached to this man._

.

.

.

.

It's now late afternoon. I've had an amazing day, we had an amazing lunch at the spar and we all went in the hot tub with multiple glasses of champagne and now were all a little tipsy. We are almost back to the huts when Mia speaks up.

"Okay, so tonight we should all get dress up really nice for dinner since we are all relaxed and tipsy. I wanna have fun tonight"

"Good idea sweetheart. Should we meet down at the restaurant at 7?" Grace says

"Perfect! Kate can I come look at the shoes you brought? I don't have any that match with my dress tonight"

"Yeah of course!"

We all separate to the huts. I stumble to the door, clearly the alcohol got to me. I walk inside and its quiet

"Christian?" I call out. Nothing. I call him again and still nothing. I suddenly hear a splash of water so I walk to the glass doors. I open them and see Christian and Elliot climbing out of the water.

"Hey guys" I say. They both look up to me but I focus more on Christian. _I missed him… god he is so hot._

"Hey Banana! Is Kate back at our hut?"

"Yeah she is" I force myself to look at him

"Okay great! I'll see you both for dinner" he grabs his towel and rushes off to his hut

"Hey…" Christian says

"Hey" I say as I step closer to him

"You look hot" _ANA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING! Alcohol and cute man are never a good combination!_

He smirks "Thanks. So, do you" he says as we stand in front of each other, almost touching

"You look very relaxed. Did you have fun at the spar" he asks

"I feel _very_ relaxed. I wish you came with us"

"Hmmmmm really. Why is that Miss Steel?"

"I don't know. We could have done what you suggested this morning. I'm excited to sneak around everyone" I say as I step right against him; I smirk then bite my lip

"Jesus" he breaths out and pants a little

"You look like you need to cool down Mr Grey"

"So do you"

Suddenly Christian lifts me into his arms and walks to the edge of the deck where he almost threw me in last night.

"Do you trust me?" he asks while I tightly wrap my legs around his waist.

"Yes" _I truly do_

"Hold your breath"

I gasp for breath as he leaps off the edge of the deck and lands straight into the cooling summer water. I grasp tighter to him as I open my eyes under water. He opens his and we look into each other's eyes. I lean forward and place my lips upon his as we float back to the surface. When we reach the air, I pull back and gasp for breath.

"I told you I'd get you back for lying to me" he jokes. I laugh and smile at him as he keeps us a float. I notice that I still have my clothes on which are now extremely heavy from soaking up the water.

I realise my limps from around his body and lift my t-shirt above my head and let it float while I take my shorts off. I'm thankful I thought to keep my bikini on!

Once I have my clothes off Christian pulls me back to him and pulls my legs around his waist as I raise my arms around his neck.

"Your body is perfect. Your skin is so soft" he says. I blush

"I mean it! You don't realise how incredibly beautiful you are but I'm going to remind you for as long as you'll let me"

I don't know to respond to his very sweet comment so I just smile and kiss his wet lips. He returns the kiss and as it gets deeper and Christian relaxes into it he doesn't use his legs to keep us a float so we sink down into the water

We come back to the surface laughing

"Come on. I don't want to drown and not be able to at least take you on one date" he says

 _oh my god_ "You want to take me on a date?" I asked shocked. I thought this may just be a summer fling to him

"Of course, I do. I was serious when I said I liked you. Anastasia Steel when we get back to Seattle will you do me the honour of joining me on a date" he asks sweetly. _I think my heart just melted_

"I would love too" I blush and smile

We swim to the steps and climb out of the water.

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready for dinner" I say

"Okay. I'm gonna swim a little longer. I'll see you later"

"Later's baby" I throw back the same thing he said to me. He chuckles and winks as me as I walk to my room to get showered for dinner.

 **CPOV**

 _This girl is killing me!_ I haven't been able to stop thinking about her all day. My mind was constantly drawn back to her. The second I saw her walking to us on the deck, my mood instantly picked up. I felt my body light up and become bright with excitement. It was only a few hours but I missed her. I can't believe how much she has enchanted me already! It's only been a few days but I feel closer and closer to her every minute. I meant what I said when I asked her out on a date. I didn't want to ask her on a date here because I wanted to prove I want to see her after this vacation. This is the first time I've ever wanted something more than sex with a girl. I want to spend time with her, to know every inch of her, I want to know her mind, her heart, her soul. Everything about her.

I start to clear the cups away then I decied to take the paddle boards back to Elliot's. I tie the paddle boards together so I can move them together. Me, Elliot and Dad chilled here and went on the jet skis for a while and went swimming and went paddle boarding too. I think we're gonna do it again with the girls too.

I grab a paddle and get on the board and paddle around our hut to Elliot and Kates. As I'm passing I paddle past Ana's bathroom window and I glance in too chance seeing her getting ready for tonight, doing her makeup- _HOLY SHIT IT'S ANA'S ASS!_

As I pass the window, Ana is stepping into the steaming shower and obviously she is naked and I saw her naked back. _All of her naked back…_ I quickly avert my eyes to respect her privacy. I expected her to still be clothed or be covered by a towel! The imagine is melted into my brain and truthful I never want it to leave. I immediately feel hard and turned on by her sinful body. I splash some water over my body to cool myself down but I can only be calmed down so much. _Tonight, is going to be very long…_

.

.

.

.

We've just finished dinner and it's fair to say we are all past the point of tipsy. All the 'kids' decide to go to Elliot's hut while mom and dad go back to theirs. We all stumble in and decide to play cards against humanity. We are all crying with laughter at some of the answers we put to the sentence. We are all sat around the table and I'm sat next to Ana, sometimes I ever so slightly brush my hand against her leg. She's wearing a dress so I can touch her smooth skin. All I keep thinking about is her ass…... I've been a walking hard on especially when I saw the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that had a slit on the side with a pair of black heels. _She looked so fucking hot, I just wanted to steal her away from everyone to rip that sinful dress off her body….._ She's made me even harder during dinner. We were sat opposite each other and she'd been drinking all day and had a glass of wine at dinner so she was borderline drunk. Every time I caught her eyes she was giving me sexy eyes and looking at me in a seductive way and I don't think I've been this turned on from eyes alone in my life. I need to get her away from everyone now! _Arghhh I have an idea._

"Shit! I think I left my phone in the Restaurant! Fuck, I need to find it! Ana will you come with me so you can call it in case we can't see it" I stand up frustrated. _I should be a freaking actor!_

"Oh my god of course! Kate can I borrow some shoes, I don't think I can walk in these!"

"Yeah go quickly there's some flats at the door!"

We both head to the door shouting our goodbyes while she grabs the shoes and leaves. We jump in the golf cart and take off away from the huts. _Mission accomplished!_

"Okay, where did you remember seeing it last?" She asks as she ties her hair back, ready for our 'search'

"Ana, did you seriously believe that?" I say chuckling

"What?" she cocks her head to one side. I reach into my pocket and take my phone out. She gasps and I smirk.

"I can't believe you did that!" she smacks my arm but I knows she's only teasing "Why did you do that?"

"Because I need to be alone with you. You look absolute stunning tonight. I couldn't bear to be sat next to you and not be able to do anything any longer" on cue she blushes

"Thank god! I felt the same. I love you in this suit. It makes you look even hotter…. If that's possible" I pull over the cart to the side of the 'road/path'. I twist in my seat and cup her face in my hands and pull her lips to mine in a hot a passionate kiss. Our teeth and lips are clashing ferociously but I don't care. I need this. I slip my tongue in and she moans which turns me on even more. Our tongue battle each other and mesh together. Her tongue feels like silk. I suck it into my mouth which makes me moan even louder. I'm about to take her in the gold cart but then I remember we are in public area so we definitely shouldn't be doing this. I pull back but place light kisses on her lips.

"We definitely should stop before we do something illegal" I say panting

"Yeah, yeah we should" she says panting too as she licks her swollen lips.

We lock eyes and burst out laughing. I love how we can switch from being so hot and heavy to light and natural in seconds.

"Omg I can't believe we did that! I've never been kissed like that before" she said pushing the strands of hair away from her face.

"Don't worry baby it won't be the last time either" I wink and start the cart up again.

I drive us to the secluded beach for some privacy so we can talk. I've have something I need to ask her.

We hope out the cart. I tell her too take her shoes off and we leave both of ours there. I grab her hand and leader her through the path of bushes to the beach. The beach is smaller than the main one. The moonlight is reflecting on the water. _Perfection._

"Ana..." she looks up at me as we walk along the shore. "there's been something I need to ask you. It's okay If you don't want to talk about it. I just want to make sure you're okay"

She looks up at me nervously, she doesn't say anything so I decide to ask her anyway.

"When you were telling me about yourself, you stuttered when you told me about your promotion at SIP. I could tell you were uncomfortable and I could see the pain in your eyes. What happened? I'm worried and it keeps playing on my mind because I don't want you to be hurt" she instantly looks down and when I tilt her chin back up her eyes are filled with tears. _What happened to you baby…._

I pull her into my arms and hold her tightly, I lightly stroke her hair as she begins to cry.

"Come on baby" I keep my arm over her shoulders and lead her to the palm trees. I sit down and pull her down onto my lap as I lead back against the tree. I place my hand on the side of her head and pull her to my lips so I can kiss the side of her head. I whisper for her too calm down which she does and she's left hiccupping.

"Do you want to talk about? We don't have too if you don't want"

"No…. no, its-*hiccup* it's okay…. I'm okay" she takes a calming breath to get ready to tell me her story. I lightly brush my hand up and down her back.

"Okay. So, I've been working at SIP since I left college. I've been working there for 10 months. I was an assistant to…. to…. J-Jack Hyde" She stops a few seconds to calm down "Emm... everything was going great. I loved my job. Jack was nice to me, sometimes he'd say things that could be a little inappropriate but I just thought he might be friendly and harmful. So, about 2 months ago, Jack asked me to work late because we had a big release for a new book so I agreed to stay and help out. That whole day was bizarre. He was really snappy to everything anyone would say to him. I went in his office after lunch and I saw an empty tumbler glass and he seemed kind of out of it. He'd been drinking which he'd never done at work before. So, at 5 o'clock everyone had left and it was just us two left. Even security had left and gave us the key to lock up. I was typing an email at my desk and he called… me into his office. Oh my god" she covers her face with both her hands. Clearly the story is getting too much for her. I can suspect what's happening next but I need to hear it so I can kill this bastard!

"Ana, are you sure-" she cuts me off

"I went into his office and sat down at the chair in front of his desk. The second I saw his eye's I should have left the room" Tears begin to fall down her cheeks so I pull her closer "his eyes were bloody shot and so dark. He was passed the point of drunk. Then he started talking. He said **'I think you have tremendous potential here, but I don't want to waste my time training someone who isn't serious. These past few days you've bee slacking and I don't appreciate it'**. I was so confused because I had been working so hard! I told him that I was sorry if I did something wrong and could he explain to me what I hadn't done right. He ignored my question and began talking again, he carried on saying **'there is plenty of qualified people for this job, people who would kill for this job. Look, I don't wanna brag but I'm a pretty great teacher'**. I just agreed with him because I felt uncomfortable with the way he said that. It was so strange, I didn't understand. He continued **'I'm just not seeing the initiative from your side of it'.** At this point I was offended **'I've read more than you've asked me too. I'm on top of-'**. Then he got really mad, he walked over to the door and slammed it shut **'I'm talking about going the extra mile. Unless you want me to compete for your attention'**. A few weeks ago, I had been distracted because Mia was hounding me about her new boyfriend and she kept messaging me and I wanted to check she was okay. Then he walked over to my chair and put his hands on either side and got extremely close to me. He whispered, **'I hear you have a reputation...'** I didn't let him finish because I knew he was talking bull shit and my whole body and mind was screaming for me to leave. I told him if he has a problem with me too take it up with HR. Then he asked why I was being so serious…... then-…. I can't even say it"

"Shhhhhh its okay, you don't have too" I say too her as I stroke her back more

"No… no I-I need too" she says firmly

"He-…. he said **'What do you think I'm going to do? Make you fuck me'** " her breathing accelerates as she says those words. I pull her tighter into my chest as she sobs. _This fucker is dead fucking meat!_

"Then I quickly walked to the door and before I could open it he trapped me between his body and the door so I couldn't leave. **'I just think that if you're going fuck your way higher then you should at least do it with someone who will make you smarter.'** Then he grazed his finger down my check and it made me want to vomit. I moved my head quickly **'What. This is a serious question. Do you want to be kept … or taken seriously? Hmmm. Plus, I can make you cum like nobody else has! Not anyone'** "

Suddenly she stands up and runs to the bushes and starts to be sick. I quickly run to her side and hold her hair back. She just begins to dry heave. I feel awful for ever asking her this, I don't want her to relive this moment. I'm going to vow to get justice for her.

She stands back up and I pass her my handkerchief to wipe her mouth with which she takes. I cup her face with my hands and wipe her tears with my thumb.

"Please Ana. You don't have to say anymore. I don't want you to be hurt" I say sympathetically. Its killing me too see her this upset

"I'm almost finished. I need to let it all out. Please" she whispers that last part which makes me heart break even more

I sit back down against the palm trees and Ana chooses to sit facing me in between my legs with her legs crossed. She grabs my hands and holds them tightly.

"After that he said that he began to bring his hands up my thighs. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I was mute. He was about an inch away from my panties and suddenly I found my strength and I broke free. I grabbed him and knee him in…his private area. He hunched over on the floor and I darted out of the room quickly grabbed my bag which was on the floor where I was running. I sprinted out of the building and ran straight home for 15 blocks. The second I got inside I crumbled on the floor. I sobbed so hard! I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe what had happened. I'd never given him any signs that I was like that or I wanted to have sex with him, you have to believe me"

"That night I lay on my hallway floor, I didn't sleep a second. I stared blankly into space, crying every few hours. That morning I finally stood up. I crawled into bed and did the same thing I'd been doing all night. I didn't go to work that day. My phone rand multiple times but I never answered. I couldn't bear to go to work. I could never look at him again. I would rather die. So, all that day I laid in bed falling into an unrestful sleep every few hours. The next day my phone rang again so I decided to answer I because I didn't want people to be worry about me and if kept ignoring them they may have come to my apartment and I didn't want anyone to know what had happened. I grabbed my phone and saw it was the CEO of SIP, Jerry Roach. I started to panic and worry, he was going to fire me or maybe Jack had spoken to him and twisted what had happened. I answered the call and I said hello and the second he started talking I started to cry again. Jerry had been calling me all day yesterday and today. The morning after the incident the security team looked at the footage, which they do every morning as a routine. They saw everything that happened. They even had audio of the whole thing so they knew everything that happened. They immediately arrested and fired Hyde. Jerry asked to meet me so he could personally apologise."

"Which he did the next day which is when he promoted me to Jack's job as an editor. He told me he was moving the editorial floor to another place so I would never have to set foot in there again. He promised me nobody else in the company knew what had happed; they all thought I was ill. To this day I can still feel his hands on me, it was the worst moment in my entire life. I completely changed as a person. I became distance from Mia and Kate for a few weeks because I couldn't bare for them to know. They still don't know now. They have no clue what happened. They just think I was busy those few weeks to see them. Nobody knows actually…. Apart from you"

 _I'm in shock._ I have no words to say. I'm trying to digest everything that she's just told me. She is the strongest, bravest women I know! I don't say anything for a few minutes but I catch her looking at me scared like I'm thinking poorly of her.

"Ana…... you…. You're the most strongest women I know!" She sighs in relief. "I don't understand how you survived all of that by yourself... I- I'm in shock. Also, the fact that you told me and nobody else knows means so much to me. Thank you for trusting me to tell me, you are an amazing women Anastasia. I'm in awe of your courage, strength, beauty that you possess" I ever so slightly kiss her soft lips.

"You have to promise me you will tell nobody! I can't bare for everyone to know! Please promise me Christian"

"Cross my heart" I make a cross over my heart which she smiles at. She grabs my hand and kiss my fingers tips that made the cross.

"Thank you. Your amazing" she says as places my hand on her cheek

She uncrosses her legs and moves closer to me with her legs on either side of my waist. She grabs my face and pulls me into a kiss. This kiss isn't about passion, it's about conveying our feelings for one another, showing our trust we share, pouring our compassion to each other. She pulls back and stands. She offers her hand for me to stand.

"Come on" I look at her curiously. _What is she doing now?_ I stand and she grabs my hand

"What are we doing" we stop at the shore.

"Today I have confessed a lot of deep shit about myself. The first time was this morning when I told you I was afraid of dark waters. Well I'm feeling very empowered and I want to face that fear. I just faced one of my deepest darkest secrets too you and it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I want to face my next fear…... with you" _this woman shocks me too my core._

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Take your clothes off" she cheekily smiles at me

She begins to lift her dress over her head to reveal her sexy ass body. She stands in her bra and underwear and waits for me so I rush to take my shirt and pants off.

"Are you ready" I ask.

She looks out to the water "Emmmm…. Yeah... I can do this" she's clearly let fear creep in but I don't want her to be scared anymore.

"Do you want me to carry you in first?" I offer.

"Yes please"

I reach down and lift her perfect petite body into my arms.

"Be careful" she says.

"I will do baby"

"I love it when you call me that" she says. I smile and wink.

I begin to walk into the water and holy shit that's cold! I get up to my waist where's she about to be put into the water.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep, do it" she grips me tighter.

I emerge her into the water.

"Holy shit that's cold!" she squeals, I laugh.

Her body is fully into the water

"Do you want to swim on your own?" I ask

"Yeah…. I can do it"

"I'm right here baby" she smiles and slowly eases her arms from around my shoulders. I realise my arms and she takes off swimming deeper into the water. She's screaming and laughing

"It's so fucking cold!"

"Who knew you had such a dirty mouth" I say swimming to her.

"Omg I'm okay! I haven't been stung!" she states shocked and happily.

"You are! I'm so proud you faced your fear!" she laughs and dips under the water and I follow behind.

She emerges and pushes her hair back then swims to me and wraps around my body like she's done many times.

"I think this has been your permanent position lately" I laugh.

"Mmmmm I like it" she leans back so her back is laying against the water with her legs still around me. I have a perfect view of her chest and her wet bra. I can faintly see her hardened nipples. She's going to kill me looking this hot.

"Your body is so beautiful" I run my hands against her side.

She lifts back up and I notice her eyes are a shade darker. She moves her hips lower and gasps.

She brushes against my extremely hard dick. Fuck I don't want her to feel uncomfortable after everything she's just confessed to me.

She looks up and we lock eyes. Her eyes are turning darker and I know she's turned on.

She places her hands on my shoulders and grinds her core against me playfully.

I grab her waist to stop her movements

"Holy shit Ana. Not that I didn't love that…..fuck I definitely did" she smirks at my breathless response "But I'm going to explode. I don't want our first time to be in the water"

She begins to turn back into herself. _Shit…._

"Yeah your right. I'm sorry" she starts to remove her legs from me

"Hey, hey" I stop her movements "It's just I want our first time to be special. I want to worship your sinful body and take my time. I don't want us to get infected with sea water"

She laughs

"Yeah that true. I want it to be special" she shivers

"Come on, it's getting colder. I don't want you to get ill"

I release her and we swim back to the shore. Once I can stand I lift her so she doesn't have to walk in the same area she got stung when she was younger.

We stand on the sand and squeeze the water out of our hair and get changed. We lock hands and walk back to the golf cart. I drive us back to the hut and we walk hand in hand to the door. We separate just in case Mia's awake; which she isn't. Ana grabs us both a bottle of water then I walk her to her bedroom door.

"I'll see you in the morning. Thank you for….. everything tonight. I had fun" I say

"Thank you too. I feel so much closer to you" I just smile and kiss her nose and turn to my room. I want to stay but I want to give her space if she needs it.

"Emmm Christian?" she calls me

"Yeah?"

"Emmmm is it- I… Will you stay with me tonight? I don't really want to be alone right now" she looks scared and wraps her arms around her body. The story she told me tonight must be playing on her mind and she's scared to be alone. _Wow…. Does she trust me this much too keep her safe? I think my heart just busted even more._

"You want me to sleep in your room with you?" I asked still in shock.

"If that's okay with you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. It's just I get scared when I think about what happened. And I- I…. you know what never mind. That was so dumb to ask. I'm gonna go to bed. Good night" she turns to open the door. _Shit wait..._

"No Ana wait! It's just... I'm so happy you trust me so much and you feel safe around me. That's so special to me. I want to keep you safe forever. I'm just going to change out my wet clothes but I'll come straight back down" I kiss her nose then turn to rush upstairs.

I jump into the shower and wash the sea water off me and changed into track pants and a t-shirt to sleep in then I head downstairs. I walk in and I hear the shower running, she must have had the same idea. I awkwardly sit on the bed, I don't want to over step the boundaries. I hope she's okay with me waiting her, should I wait outside? My mind stops being paranoid when I see the door open.

She walks out wearing loose silk shorts and loose t-shirt. _She looks so cute…_

"Hey, beautiful" I say

"Hey handsome" she smiles

She walks over to me and places her hands on my shoulder as she stands in between my parted legs

"Are you sure you're okay staying in here?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" I reach up and she meets me in the middle and kisses my lips.

She reaches down to pulls the covers back and climbs in. She's pats the empty side of the bed and I gladly climb in. We lay facing each other with our hands locked in between one another.

We share shy smiles. I feel so content with her lying next to me. She yawns.

"Turn over" I say

She turns over and I move closer to her and wrap my arms around her, her back to my chest. She sighs and sinks further into the sheets and me.

"Good night baby" I kiss the side of her head

"Good night" she mumbles

We both fall into a perfect peaceful sleep together, all night. No nightmares.

 **EPOV**

 _Earlier that night…_

"So do you think Christian and Ana are fucking right now?" I ask

"ELLIOT! Jesus, I don't want to think about what my brother and my best friend are doing right now" Mia squeezes her eyes shut.

"Come on Mimi, you can't deny that your buzzing about them getting together" I say

"Of course, I'm happy for them! I want them to work out but I don't need to know the in's and out's"

"He's defiantly going in and out tonight…" Kate say's under her breath. I burst out laughing

"KATE DON'T YOU START!" Mia groans

"I can't wait to tease Ana again tomorrow. She practically turned red when I said Christian was weird earlier" Kate say.

"She smiled so much whenever we brought him up at the spar" Mia say's.

"Christian was the same. He kept asking things about her and about family dinners all day. He's really into her"

"What the plan tomorrow?" Kate asks

"Do we spilt them up again and try and see if they'll say more about each other?" Mia suggests

"Nahhh tomorrow we need to make a plan so they can stay back and have some aloneeeee time. I really want this to work out for them both!"

"Yeah that's true. So, what the plan" Mia asks

I signal for the girls to come closer which they do in a huddle.

"Okay so this is the plan…."

* * *

SOOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! A lot was covered in this chapter! I hope the SIP part wasn't too upsetting! I actually used the same lines Jack says in the movie! Did you notice? It was heavy but had light moments which I hoped you enjoyed!

Also PLOT TWIST ELLIOT KATE AND MIA KNOW! Things are going to escalate even more next chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought!

 **REVIEWER SHOUTOUT:** Okay so my shoutout today goes to my OG follower! It goes too **CHARMAINE W!** I'm so happy to says she's more than a reader. She's my friend! We follow each other on Twitter, she was one of the first people I spoke to in this fandom and I'm so grateful for everything! Thank you for helping me out on story inspiration, for being so kind to me and everyone around you, and always leaving lovely review every time! THANK YOU SO MUCHHHHHH! :)

If you want to be shouted out next time just leave a review and I may pick you :) SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


End file.
